Bump in the Night
by Standbackufools
Summary: Written for the prompt: Cora and/or Leopold whore out young, sweet Regina to visiting kings or anyone who can gain them status.


Title: Bump In the Night  
Rating: M  
Summary: Written for the prompt: Cora (and/or Leopold) whore out young, sweet Regina to visiting kings or anyone who can gain them status.  
Warnings: Non con, prostitution, abuse, references to non con with a minor, het and femslash.  
A/N: As the prompt implies, this is a rather dark little one-shot. Enjoy

She had been fourteen when the moon had summoned her body into womanhood for the first time. Fifteen when her mother had first woken her at nightfall with a knowing smirk, forced her from her bed, changed her clothing by magic and pushed her into the bed of a stranger with only a "make me proud" in reply to her protests and confused questions.

Her first "lover" had been an incredibly wealthy count with a vast supply of land and a taste for virgins. He'd only laughed in her face when she'd fought him, only loomed over her when, sobbing, she tried to curl protectively over herself after he'd ripped the gown from her body. He'd enjoyed her screams, loved the feel of her squirming beneath him as she despaired to know "why, mother, why" when he took her over and over and over again. And when he'd finally finished in thoroughly ravaging each of her orifices, he'd only grinned and licked her blood, tears, and sweat from his lips.

After that, it had become a semi-regular thing, and Regina began to dread the days when her monthly cycle would end, knowing that the next night or two would find her mother rousing her from bed and forced into another man's arms. And not always a man.

Her first orgasm had been at the hands of a female. The blonde had been gentle with her, whispering words of encouragement and honey sweetness as deft fingers had slid within her slick folds, finding that spot that had made her toes cross and force stars to burst behind her eyes. And as she hesitantly attempted to do the same, she decided then and there that no matter what anyone else said, Maleficent really wasn't so bad.

As she grew older, she'd fought less and her clientele had gone up in status. Long before Leopold had ever knelt before her with a ring, she had already serviced him. Repeatedly. Which made the resulting proposal all the more of a shock, really. And also made her mother smile at the fact that he obviously wanted more of her.

She'd thought it would end with her marriage. That once she'd wed Leopold and gone off to become Queen, Cora would finally be satisfied, and her nights' sleep would no longer be disturbed by her mother frantically rousing her for another "appointment". She'd also thought that once she'd witnessed Daniel's heart ripped out of his chest in front of her, nothing else could ever hurt or even make her feel again.

She'd been wrong.

-

"Get up, you stupid girl! You've an arrangement with an old acquaintance of mine."

Whirling, Regina bolted from her bed with a snarl. "God, mother, no!" she hissed out, frantically trying to keep the bed between her and Cora as her mother's magic tried repeatedly to snare her. "I'm married now! What would the King say?"

"He'd probably tell you to stop struggling and face it like a Queen." The King's voice came as a shock, startling her into silence and inaction long enough for the black tendrils of magic to catch hold of her.

With wide eyes, Regina could only look on in horror as Leopold moved into the candlelight beside her mother. "No," she whispered to no one. "Oh please, no." She felt the tears prick behind her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. Never again.

"Come, my dearest," Leopold uttered softly, that sweet smile she so often saw aimed at his daughter on his lips. With little but hate in her eyes, she met the gaze of her husband, and held it. And knew one day, even if she had to use her body to do it, he would die because of her.

When her mother set her down, she walked to the guest corridors of her own volition, flanked by two of the people she hated most in the world. From that moment on, she told herself if her body had to be used, it would be to suit her own ends, and no one else's. If this had to happen, she may as well do it as a Queen.

With a shove, Leopold forced her into the guest bedchamber and she stumbled onto the stone floor at the boots of her latest "client." Wary brown eyes traveled up the course of leather pants, finally coming to rest on his face. She almost laughed. It couldn't have been more perfect.

With a fiendish chuckle, he knelt, caressing the line of her cheek with a long fingernail. "You are a fair one, aren't you, dearie?" She made no reply, and his hand turned palm up, offering to raise her from the floor. "Well now," greyish gold skin glittered in the torchlight, and his lips parted in a wide smile to reveal pointed teeth. "We a_re_ going to have some fun, aren't we?" He giggled at some joke known only to him.

Forcing her features to remain expressionless, she took his hand and drew in a long, slow breath. And when she rose to find she was actually a fair bit taller than Rumpelstiltskin, it was with all the regal bearing she could muster. "That rather depends on you," she stated, managing a smirk. "Care to make a deal?"

.


End file.
